Finally I've Found You
by lollypop6
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when she came to Forks? Where has she seen Edward Cullen before? Cannon pairings
1. Vampires

A/N: My first fanfiction

A/N: _My first fan fiction. Please be honest if you decide to review. I would like honest feedback!! I decided to rewrite my first chapter because I just didn't think it was quite my style. Hope you like the new version_

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing on fan fiction. I.e not mine!

It was time for me to move on again. To a different coven as well as a different family this time. I was leaving the large Southerndown coven of four to stay with just two vampires this time. Simon and Nicky were old acquaintances of mine and I had stayed with them before.

I sat on the plane to my new home in the Olympic Peninsula, Washington, pretending to sleep and attempting to ignore the mouth-watering scent of the surrounding humans.

Simon and Nicky had moved into the house a week before to get it ready and find areas to hunt. The couple had been glad to let me stay with them in their new house.

I had decided to leave the coven I had been staying with as being around the house full of couples whilst I was alone had become unbearable.

One of the female airhostesses stood in the isle and informed the plane that we were just about to begin the landing procedure. I fastened my belt even though there was no real need for me to do so.

When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining. I felt relieved; there would be no need for me to hide in the shadows.

The first thing I saw when I left the airport with my two large suitcases was Simon leaning against his metallic blue BMW casually. Female passers by were staring at his strong, handsome face with longish dirty blond hair unashamedly.

His topaz eyes met mine and he drew up to his full height, accentuating his perfect physique. He gave me a small smile and I spend my walk up slightly.

Nicky was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. Her thin angular face was composed except for when a human female looked at Simon for a bit too long and a threatening expression would take over.

Beneath the typical pallor of our kind her skin was olive coloured and her hair a shade darker. Her eyes met mine and she smiled warmly. Her eyes the same butterscotch colour as Simons and mine.

"Bella! It's been too long. How are you?" Simon boomed as I stopped by the car. He was speaking out loud for once. His gift for planting thoughts in people's heads meant he didn't have to do this often. My own gift of being able to block all gifts prevented him from doing this.

My gift was a strong, complex one. I could block all gifts but I could also use all other vampires' talents if I was close to them. The closer I was to the vampire the stronger the gift would be.

"Simon, Nicky, lovely to see you again! It's been far too long. I'm well, and you?" I replied pleasantly.

I loaded my bags into the boot then climbed into one of the comfy back seats. Sitting in the car reminded me that I myself needed to get a car to get me to and from school and generally around the town.

In the car we discussed our 'story' of why we were in Forks. We decided that Simon was my older brother and Nicky his girlfriend. They were both 24 and Simon was a printer by profession and Nicky was a journalist. I was 17 and still in school. I was living with Simon because our parents had recently died tragically in a car accident.

We pulled up to the white stone cottage with its 3 bedrooms. A small front garden sat next to the drive. The drive, I noticed had a black hard top Audi TT in it as well as the VW Beatle that Nicky drove.

"Nice TT." I commented, hoping I would get a chance to drive it and at the same time wondering whose it was.

"Yes, its not too bad. Glad you like it." Simon replied mildly. "Because it's yours"

"Really?" I asked, astounded. Nicky nodded from in the front seat.

"We thought you could do with the car and this seemed perfect." She explained kindly.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you!" I gushed. Simon waved a hand.

"No need Bella." Simon dismissed.

We climbed out the car and began to unload it. Nicky's gift of telekinesis came in handy as we swiftly sent the bags up to my room. I ran up behind them, eager to see the room myself.

The room had light mint green walls and a fluffy cream carpet that looked brand new. A large window was covering about a quarter of one wall and shelves for my books filled the remainder. A large brown leather sofa sat opposite and equally large plasma screen TV that hung on a wall. On the last wall was an oak dresser and wardrobe made by Simon. Sat on the desk was a top of the range laptop with a sound system next to it.

I opened my bag and started to take everything out. One bag was full of my clothes and the other my books. Nicky glided into my room and after I had complemented her on the decoration of the room she started to put my clothes into the wardrobe.

I spent the night watching TV and making small talk with Simon and Nicky. All to soon it was the morning and time for me to head to school. I changed my clothes and quickly glanced in the mirror.

My long dark brown hair framed my heart shaped face. My face was symmetrical and my perfect features angular. I glanced at my eyes, which I noted, were beginning to darken. Making a mental note to ask about suitable hunting areas, I left the house.

Outside it was raining so I ran into my new car at vampire speed. I steeled myself for the day of loneliness, boredom and torture from the scents of the humans. My control for blood was very good but not quite perfect.

I arrived at the small school and parked my car. The car lot was nearly empty; I wanted to try to register in the office without too many humans being present.

The red-haired receptionist looked up as I entered the school office. She did a double take when she saw my appearance.

As predicted her scent hit me like a wall. The first of the day was always the hardest.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I responded. "I start school here today."

The woman nodded then bent over and rustled paper, trying to find the paperwork for me.

After a few minutes she sat back up straight and presented me with a timetable and a school map. For the next ten minutes she prattled on, showing me the best routes to each class. I nodded politely and waited for her too stop.

As if on cue, she stopped talking and wished me luck on my first day.

The car lot had filled up considerably and I saw that my car stood out, being the only new car in the lot apart from a silver Volvo. With wide eyes the students looked at my car and me. Apparently novelties were few and far between in this town.

The lessons all followed a pattern. I would enter a classroom and the humans inside would have expressions of shock due to my appearance. The teachers would proceed to bore me senseless with their lack of knowledge.

Having been through high school four times as a vampire nothing the teachers said would be anything I didn't know. The only reason I went to school was to fit in and enable us to stay in the area for longer without attracting suspicion.

The only good part of the day was that no humans approached me. If ever one strayed too close I would smile and show my teeth, sending them scuttling away.

After four dull lessons I entered the school canteen. Many different scents hit me as I entered the room but one stood out. I froze as I recognise it immediately.

Vampires.

**A/N So what do you think? I personally prefer this chapter. Let me know in a review. Hint hint! **

**Hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. Friends

A/N: My first fan fiction

A/N: _My first fan fiction. Please be honest if you decide to review. I would like honest feedback!! Italics are people's thoughts btw._

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing on fan fiction. I.e not mine!!

Five pairs of topaz eyes stared intently back to my own topaz eyes with intense curiosity. Suddenly the talents of all the five vampires hit me at the same time.

The air whooshed out of my lungs by the sheer power of the vampires' talents. Abruptly I could feel all the emotions of all the people in the room. They seemed on the most part intrigued. Simultaneously voices ricocheted round my head. They seemed to be the thoughts of the students. Flashes of what seemed to be the future flicked before my eyes with a dizzying effect. More subtly I felt strength flow through my body and a new confidence and tenacity in my body became apparent.

I screwed my eyes shut and focussed all my energy on forcing all the foreign emotions out of my body. Soon enough I felt a calmness replace the internal chaos from a few seconds previously. I was shocked by this family's power. I had to be careful not to make enemies of this coven.

I focused each member of the coven, wondering how many more of them there were or if they were the full family.

The first vampire I focused on was a huge male. He was over six foot from what I could tell and built like a serious body builder of weight lifter. He had longish dark curly hair and dimples in his cheeks. I felt the strength come back to my body. No surprises with his talent.

The vampire sitting next to him was one I chose to focus on next. This one was female and impossibly beautiful. Her hair was long like the rest of her body and blonde. Her figure made me immediately feel self-conscious. She was impossibly perfect looking, even for a vampire. I felt confidence and tenacity flood through my body. Her talent was no great surprise either. Those two appeared to be together.

The tall honey blond male next captured my attention. He looked to be taller than the first male but less muscular. He had a serene expression on his face as he continued to look at me. The emotions of the surrounding people returned to me. I was curious of his power. It was unlike any I had seen before. Wondered if he could affect the emotions of people as well as feel them. I focused on my own happy emotions and saw and felt the people around me become happy in turn. Interesting.

A tiny black haired female caught my interest for the emotions I could feel coming from her. She seemed to be curious and wary but incredibly excited as well. Large round eyes dominated her tiny face. The vampire was impossibly small not only in height but thin to the point of anorexia. Her hair was short and black, sticking up in all directions. Flashes of what seemed to be the future flicked in my head. The images moved too quickly for me to focus on them but I saw several with what looked like me in them. She seemed to be the mate of the tall male.

My breath was taken away for a second time that day by the last vampire. He had tousled bronze hair that stopped just above his smouldering topaz eyes. As his eyes connected with mine I felt a jolt of electricity pass through me. He was ridiculously good looking. He seemed to be shorter than the blond haired male and taller than the body builder. He looked quite thin but I wondered if this was just in contrast to his burly brothers. His handsome face was puckered into a frown.

_Who is she? Why can't I hear anything coming from her? I can hear everyone else. Why not her?_

I realised with a jolt that I was hearing his thoughts. I then smiled recognising his frustration that he couldn't hear my thoughts. His gift was not unlike to Simon's. They were both centred about the mind but he could hear thoughts instead of plant them. How interesting.

I broke out of my trance and started to walk through the canteen, ignoring the curious glances of the humans. I purchased an apple to give me an excuse to sit in the canteen. I did not intend to eat the apple. If I did I would only have to cough it up later on.

I sat at an empty table were I could see the vampires out of the corner of my eye but it didn't look like I was staring. I ignored the humans around me until a tall brown-haired girl with soft brown eyes captured my attention.

The girl stood by my table feeling awkward but determined according to the gift of the blond male vampire. I smiled at her, showing my teeth in an attempt to deter her but she just smiled back at me. She felt only a small amount of fear and continued to stay by my table.

"Hi I'm Angela. How are you finding Forks?" She asked quietly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Its…small but nice," I replied cautiously. Wondering why the girl wasn't scared of me. "You can sit down if you like." I gestured to an empty chair and showed me teeth again.

"Okay, thanks." Angela smiled and sat down. Her emotions seemed to be genuinely happy. As she sat own I caught her scent stronger than before. She ha a pleasant smell but not so much that I had to fight my instincts.

_I'm glad she said that, I felt so awkward just standing there. I hope we can be friends; it's not nice to go somewhere new and have no friends._

I smiled again. This human girl seemed to be friendly enough and not just being nice because of my inhuman looks or intelligence.

We spent the next ten minutes chatting about general subjects. It turned out that we both had a passion for books and got along well. I'd never felt so relaxed with a human as I did with Angela.

Casually in a break of conversation I asked about the vampires in the room.

"Who are those people on that table over there?" I asked innocently, gesturing at the vampires' table.

"Oh they're the Cullen's and the Hale's. The blond boy and girl are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. The dark haired boy is Emmett, the bronze haired boy is Edward and the other girl is Alice. They're all dating." Angela said in a hushed whisper. I smiled, knowing that they would still be able to hear her clear as a bell.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Cullen's and Hale's turn to look at me again.

_So she is interested in us. I can see from her eyes that she ha the same diet as us. I wonder if her and Edward will… _

The girl's, I assumed Alice's, train of thought was interrupted by a low growl from Edward. I struggled to hide a smile as I listened to their exchange.

I turned back to Angela and we continued to talk about books for the remainder of lunch. I would find out more about them in time but I didn't want my interest in them to appear suspicious.

My last lesson was biology. When I entered the room I saw that Edward Cullen was seated at the back of the middle row. I made yes contact with him and I felt the spark as our eyes met again. By the time I had introduced myself to the teacher there was only one seat left.

Predictably it was next to Edward Cullen.

I placed my bag on the table and introduced myself.

"I'm Bella Swan but I'm sure you know that already." I flashed him a smile.

_Why can't I hear her? This has never happened to me before!_

"You can't hear me because of my gift. I can block all other vampires' talents. I can also use their talents I'm close to them." I smiled sweetly.

_Ah. I see. _


	3. Werewolves

A/N: _My first fan fiction. Please be honest if you decide to review. I would like honest feedback!! Italics are people's thoughts btw. I am dedicating this chapter to EdwardCullenIsMineForever for her nice reviews._

**Disclaimer: **I'm writing on fan fiction. I.e not mine!!

The biology lesson was on cellular anatomy, a subject I had a degree in so I felt no need to listen to the teacher. Instead I focused on Edward.

Edward was in a state of confusion. Never before had he not been able to hear someone's thoughts and he'd certainly never had to block his own thoughts. Something I was sure his family had to on a nearly permanent basis. This meant that his mental block was poor and occasionally I would get snippets of information from his mind.

"How many of you are there in your family?" I asked.

_Seven _

"Enough." Replied Edward shortly, trying not to give away too much information.

"Wow, seven in a family. How do you not fight all the time?" I responded sweetly. Edward cursed mentally. "That's not a nice thing to say in the presence of a young lady, Edward!"

Edward stiffened, irritated by my gift and smart answers. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know this.

"Sorry Edward. I'll play nicely." I apologised.

"How so?" He responded acidly through gritted teeth.

"I shall block your gift. I can't read your mind and you can't read mine. Fair?" I said seriously. I didn't want to annoy this beautiful stranger too much and it would be good to find out more about the local vampires.

"I suppose that is the best we can manage." Edward sighed, apparently unimpressed with having to compromise.

"How long have you been in the area?" I asked.

"Two years. We moved down from Alaska where we had been staying for a number of years with acquaintances there. I lived in Forks not far off a century ago now. How about you?"

"I moved from England. I was also staying with acquaintances other than the coven I am living with now."

"Why did you leave that coven? Did you have a fight?"

"No, nothing so drastic. I was the only vampire without a mate in a large coven. It started to overwhelm me."

"I understand and can relate to that being in the same situation myself although I have never felt discontented with this."

The conversation continued in this fashion for the remainder of the biology lesson. I found out about Edward and his family and he about mine. The way I changed covens most times that I moved fascinated him as he had left his family only once during a rebellious period in his 'teenage' years.

Towards the end of the lesson, conversation had drifted to us. We had common music tastes and discussed decades of music as we headed for that car lot.

Edward was also fascinated by my gift. Every answer I gave him was different from both my thoughts and what he expected. This intrigued him and as we stood by my car he questioned me on the details of my gift.

As his family came out of their lessons one by one they introduced themselves to me and went and sat in the car.

The car lot was slowly emptying so I said goodbye to Edward and climbed into my car.

I left the school feeling immensely happy. I had, if I was not very much mistaken, made two new friends. One vampire friend, which was not unusual, and one human, a totally unknown concept to me.

I parked my car in the drive and used Simons' gift to communicate that I was home. By the time I had opened the front door Simon and Nicky were ready to welcome me home with large smiles on their faces.

"How was school?" asked Nicky.

"It was fine. Mind numbingly dull as expected. Were you aware that there is a coven of seven vampires already residing in Forks?" I asked seriously. Simon frowned. I had picked up some scents of vampires but I just assumed that they were passers through.

"Five of the family were at school. They don't seem to pose any threat to us." I informed them. The relief on Nicky and Simons faces was very visible.

I spent an hour of my evening doing the homework of the day then watched some TV and checked my email. I put some music on in the background and pulled out my battered copy of Jane Eyre and began to read.

I was almost halfway through when Nicky knocked on the door softly.

"Come in" I responded softly.

"We're going hunting at the weekend if you would like to join us." She asked kindly

"Yes I shall join you. I need to hunt more regularly because of the amount of time I'm spending around humans at the moment." I explained. Nicky nodded and smiled then shut the door with a quiet click, allowing me to continue with my book.

By the time I was finished it was time for me to get ready for school again. I went through pretty much the same procedure today as the day before. The lessons were slightly more bearable as I sat with Angela in the lessons that we had together. Those lessons were in the majority so I only had to endure one hour of people staring at me as I sat on my own.

"You and Edward Cullen looked pretty close yesterday!" Angela commented.

"Do you think?" I asked neutrally.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever seen him talk that much to anyone other than his family. I smiled mildly in response, aware of the reasoning for their segregation.

We headed off to the canteen at the end of the lesson and, just as I was about to sit next to Angela she nudged me.

"Look at the Cullen's, I think they want you to go over there." She whispered excitedly. I looked over and sure enough Edward was sitting at the table alone apart from Rosalie and Jasper, beckoning me with one finger.

I glanced at Angela; she nodded, assuring me that she would be fine. I shrugged my shoulders and glided over to the Cullen table.

As I sat down the noise level in the canteen decreased as a few hundred pairs of eyes turned to stare at us for a second before they continued with their mindless conversation.

Jasper and Rosalie and introduced themselves again. Jasper shook hands with me in a formal manner and Rosalie greeted me coolly, remaining aloof. From Jaspers gift I deduced that she was feeling a mixture of curiosity, jealousy and threat from me. I couldn't understand what made her jealous of me. With her intense beauty I couldn't imagine her feeling jealous of anyone.

Next Emmett bounded out of one of the classrooms. He introduced himself loudly and engulfed me in a bear hug. He felt none of the negative feelings that his wife had for me. Despite his size he was very childlike in his emotions and thoughts.

Last of all came tiny Alice. She saw her family and made her way over.

"Hi, Bella, how are you? I've been wondering when you'd arrive." Alice said so rapidly that even with my enhanced senses I had trouble keeping up. Having seen her gift for myself I understood the way she was trapped in her own ever-changing reality. She had seen my arrival but didn't know when it would be. I nodded ad smiled to convey this.

When I told the charming family of my gift I got several reaction.

"Ooh, you can see my visions?" Alice chirped excitedly

"I wonder how that works exactly." Jasper mused.

"Interesting" said Rosalie in a mildly curious tone.

And my personal favourite

"God, I bet Edward was pissed!" Emmett laughed. His face then puckered into a frown. "Wanna give me an arm wrestle some time?"

I laughed in response and said I would love to.

Lunch passed relatively quickly as the family passed around lighthearted banter, making me feel welcome.

Last lesson was gym. I remembered that as a human I had had no skill in any sporting activities. Now with my enhanced physical abilities the only problem I had in gym was not performing too well.

As I walked to my car I had a sudden sense of foreboding. I drove home quickly and didn't bother to park my car with my usual precision.

As I stepped out of my car a stench of wet dog overpowered my sense of smell.

This could not end well.

**A/N: You may have noticed that I dedicated a chapter. Give me nice reviews and you could get your own chapter too!** **That was a hint by the way!**


	4. Treaty

_A/N: First fan fic. Please be honest with reviews!_

_Thanks Kawaii-Inu-mimi for your honest feedback. Made me write better I think._

Disclaimer: IT'S NOT MINE!

I took a deep breath, a habit that had stuck with me from my human life to relieve myself from the tension. I stood by my car gathering my thoughts and trying to decide upon a plan of action. I had encountered werewolves before and knew exactly how vicious and unforgiving they could be. My panic heightened and I took a moment to calm myself. I would be no of use if I were panicking.

Using my gift I tried to find Simon and Nicky by their gifts but had no success. I would have to rely upon my vampire senses to find my family.

I opened my senses and followed the stench that would lead me to my family. The scent led me passed the house and into the deep, dark, forest that loomed by its side grimly. I followed a rough path looking for signs of a scuffle and finding none.

Running through the forest, I realised I had no idea where I was and the presence of the werewolves worried me. I didn't know what could attack me whilst I was alone and more vulnerable than I would usually be.

After a few minutes of running through the dense trees and undergrowth I found myself in a small clearing. The tracks had covered this area completely. The smell was getting stronger and stronger I was close now. I ran another 100m and then stopped, scanning the scenery for signs of my family of wolves. To my immense relief, saw a small pack of werewolves in their wolf form with Simon and Nicky close by in a clearing further ahead. My family seemed quite relaxed but I couldn't be sure.

A gust of wind came from behind me, sending my scent to my family and the pack of wolves. There were three of them, one black, one dark grey and one light brown in colour. The black wolf was the largest and the other two flanked him. I noticed that they all had squares of fabric tied around one of their back legs.

The wolves' heads snapped away from Simon and Nicky and in my direction. Simon and Nicky's facial expressions turned to one of relief mixed with a small amount of panic.

I sprinted until when I was about fifty meters from the wolves I slowed to a walk, not wanting to encourage them to chase me. Their intelligent eyes met mine. I refused to turn my back on them as I walked to my family.

I went to stand by my family and quickly greeted them using Simons gift. I then focused on the wolves.

We stared at each other, wolves to vampires, topaz to deep brown.

Finally Simon broke the silence. He cleared his throat.

"We are planning to live here," Simon explained with a level tone. The dark grey wolf snarled and started forward, violent tremors passing through his body. The black wolf growled softly at him. The grey wolf stopped suddenly, a look of calmness and yet frustration passed over his face.

"We do not hunt humans and our control is perfect. It has not escaped our notice that seven vampires are residing here already." Simon said, his tone still calm and level.

"May we be included in this peace which you hold with each other?" Simon asked cautiously. The grey wolf looked as though he was going to step forward again, the tremors less violent this time but still strong. The leader stilled him with just a glance this time.

"We shall sign a treat should you wish, pledging our peace. If we break any of your rules we are at your mercy." Simon said serenely. Nicky and I turned to stare at him.

_Are you insane? _I sent to his mind. Simon gave a small smile and gave his head an almost undetectable shake.

The wolves turned to look at each other, their expressions puzzled. They seemed to be having a conversation with each other but without words or facial expressions.

They shrunk back into the forest. A few minutes later they reappeared. I smiled, suddenly realising what the fabric on their legs had been for.

The three wolves stood in close formation, all with just a pair of cut off shorts on. They were all huge; the shortest one was at least six and a half foot.

The one stood in the middle was the obvious leader. He was taller than the other two. He was less bulky than one, but more than the other. His silky black hair was cropped close to his head and an air of calmness was coming from him. His face was composed; the only sign of his tension were his lips that were pressed into a thin line.

The wolf on the left was shorter than the leader by a few inches but more than made up for it with much more muscle. His hair was also cropped close to his head. His face was tense and a look of fury dominated it as he focussed on us.

The third wolf, standing on the right, was nearly as tall as the leader. He was leaner than the other two but looked just as dangerous. The wolf's hair was down to his chin and hung like a silky black curtain. The wolf looked calm and curious.

"The other vampires here had a treaty with the elders from our pack. We have to honour their decisions." The wolf leader said calmly.

"You say that your control is perfect. What if a human had an openly bleeding wound? Would it be so perfect then?" the leader questioned more aggressively.

"I have had over two hundred years of practicing resisting the lure of human blood. Both members of my family have had nearly one hundred years respectively of living in human civilisation. If our control was not perfect and weren't safe for the humans to be around us, we wouldn't put ourselves in their civilisation." Simon said more heatedly. His eyes were scorching, showing the werewolves his emotions.

"You may stay for a trial period of two months. In those two months we shall decide whether or not you shall be allowed to stay after. Your behaviour will help us to decide." The leader said with authority.

"Sam, we can't do tha…" The stocky werewolf on his left started indignantly. Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off. The leader had put his hand on his chest; this was enough to calm the young wolf. I assumed that the wolf who spoke was the grey wolf that kept protesting before.

"In two months we shall meet you here again with our decision." The leader, Sam, said warningly.

"We greatly appreciate your hospitality and shall respect your wishes." Simon bowed his head, showing the wolves respect.

The wolves nodded curtly and shrunk into the shadows, tremors passing through their bodies as they morphed back into their wolf form.

We stood in silence for a few minutes before I broke the silence by exhaling loudly. Simon ran his hands through his hair and Nicky's shoulders slumped.

"That was close. I thought we were goners for a minute then!" Simon chuckled.

"Who would've thought that this tiny town up in Washington would have about every kind of monster going in it?" I said lightly. Nicky gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders.

We all turned back towards our home and started to walk back, all of us feeling relieved. The events of the day could have been so much worse. We all realised that, all joking aside, we were lucky to have walked away from the encounter with the wolves.

Simon and Nicky went straight back home but I decided to hunt quickly whilst I was in the forest.

By the time I arrived home after hunting, it was already three o'clock in the morning. A few hours before school, where I would see the Cullen's and the Hale's again.

We would have plenty to discuss.

**A/N : And there is chapter 4. I must confess that I'm in a state of shock. I wasn't actually expecting anyone to read my story. I was quite wrong.**

**HA! Everyone thought that would be the introduction of Jacob Black. However this is set at the time of twilight. Jake doesn't become a wolf until new moon.**


	5. Confrontation

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for ages guys. Been manically busy recently with exams and just life really. I am writing this instead of my English coursework so be happy. When I fail English you are all to blame. Yes that's right, you! Well, with no further ado, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: you know its not mine, I know its not mine. That is why I am writing onfan fiction._

As I was driving to school in my car, my thoughts and feelings regarding the wolves and the Cullen's were changing every second. First I was wondering why the Cullen's didn't tell me or give me any indication of the existence of the wolves. I next felt betrayed and angry with the Cullen's. A rational voice in my head told me that they were under no obligation to tell me. We had only just met after all. I also felt relieved to still be alive, the wolves had shown incredible powers of control not to rip us limb from limb. They had also shown much faith in us by phasing into their human form.

My thoughts and feelings continued in this fashion until I finally arrived at the school. By that time I had drawn the conclusion that nothing too bad had happened had come from the encounter and there had been no lasting damage to my family or me. There may have been a perfectly reasonable and logical excuse as to why they hadn't mentioned the wolves' existence.

I jogged into the school from the parking lot at a human pace so as to avoid the rain and suspicion of my fellow pupils. I noticed that although the volume still dropped when I entered the room as the humans stopped their conversations to stare at me unashamedly, the noise picked back up much more quickly than usual. The humans with their sieve like minds were losing their interest in me. I smiled to myself. I was being accepted. Not welcomed, but accepted.

I was glad of this as even though I was a vampire now and a predator of these petty humans, I still disliked being the centre of attention, even if it was only with petty humans. Another annoying human trait I had kept from my own human existence.

Through the crowd of humans I saw Angela at the end of the corridor. Her eyes swept across the room before meeting with mine. She smiled and started to gently push her way through the crowd as she made her way towards me. I smiled as I saw this and started to move forwards through the crowd to meet her.

"Hey, Bella. How was your evening?" Angela asked gently, and yet shyly. She was still not totally comfortable in my presence.

" My evening was…" I paused, unsure of how to describe my evening encounter with the wolves without scaring Angela. I desperately wanted to tell her the truth but saying, "last night my vampire family were abducted by a pack of werewolves that wanted to kill them with every fibre in their furry bodies. I then had to go and find them and we managed to make a deal with our mortal enemies. Oh yeah, I'm also a vampire by the way. Don't worry though, I go totally against the nature of my kind and don't eat humans." Maybe not. She wouldn't believe me if I said that and even if she did I would be in big trouble for exposing my kind.

"My evening was eventful." I said answering Angela's question as truthfully as I thought was possible. "How was your evening?"

"Dull as usual. I'm leaving this place as soon as I can! What made your evening so eventful?" Angela asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Wild unpacking, meeting the locals," I said with a laugh. Angela joined in, unaware of how close to the truth my answer had been. We walked slowly to our first lesson, neither of us overly eager to arrive any time soon.

When we entered the room the teacher turned to look at us. His gaze lingered on me for a second too long but still not as long as he had on previous occasions. I ducked behind my hair uncomfortably.

Even after seven decades of this unwanted attention from humans I couldn't ever see myself ever becoming accustomed to it.

In the lesson I paid just enough attention to be able to follow the subject and answer the teachers questions without faltering.

Before too long it was time for biology again. It was also time to confront Edward about the wolves.

I glided into the biology lab and took my place in the seat next to Edward. Edward, having arrived before me, tensed slightly, and attempted to gather his thoughts. He twisted his body slightly so he was facing me. His long body was still tense. He smiled tersely and addressed me formally,

"Hello, Bella, how are you today?" His voice was stiff and my confidence plummeted.

"I'm fine, Edward, fortunately. My family and I had a small _dog _problem last night. How are you?" I said brightly, not wanting to show my uncertainty.

"I'm well, Bella." He replied, curiosity seeping into his voice.

_Why does she affect me in this way? _

His thoughts screamed at me, now it was my turn to tense. I should have realised that he didn't like me. That was why he didn't say about the wolves. He was hopeful that they would do him a favour and destroy me. I hurriedly blocked his talent. I didn't want to hear any more of his thoughts.

"Tell me more about your dog problem. I apologise for not telling you about them, I totally forgot. They do not bother me or my family." Edward finished his explanation with a dazzling smile. For a moment I was stunned. Why was he so good looking?

"Well fortunately they didn't kill me or my family. Stoke of luck really. We used you and your family as a bargaining tool. We have a two month trial period." I said, composedly.

"How did you manage that?" Edward asked curiously. His forehead was puckered into a frown as he tried to guess the motives behind the wolves' decision. He was probably disappointed that we were still alive.

I refused to answer his question and give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had annoyed and upset me.

I sat in a stubborn silence with my arms folded and facing away from him for the remainder of the lesson, pretending to be engrossed with the idiotic teacher. If he didn't like me I wouldn't force myself upon him.

Every now and then I would glance at him. He was still looking at me, frowning slightly. I realised before long that he was still trying to read my mind. Would he never give up and realise that it would never happen?

Just before the end of the lesson when everyone was packing up, Edward swooped down behind me and whispered in my ear seductively.

"I know that you aren't interested in what the fool is saying. Sit with me at lunch and we can discuss the _dogs _further. I truly apologise for what I have done to offend you." I froze, mesmerised by the sound of his velvety voice in my ear, feeling his cool breath tickling my cheek. I inhaled sharply and, in the process smelt his heavenly scent. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment before I replied sharply.

"There is nothing to discus regarding the dogs. I promised to sit by Angela at lunch anyway. I also know that you don't like me. You don't have to pretend to." I snatched my bag and stormed out of the lab, ignoring the curious stares of the humans.

When I got to the canteen I put my bag on the floor roughly and took my seat next to Angela.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Angela asked with obvious concern.

"Just Edward Cullen, he was being annoying." I hissed, the venom in my voice obvious. I was unsure what about Edward had annoyed me so much. He hadn't really done anything to me.

"What, he actually spoke to you?" Angela asked, surprised.

"Unfortunately." I replied tersely.

"Wow, he never talks to anyone apart from his family," Angela explained, slightly awed.

We didn't speak for the next few minutes in which Angela was eating her tuna salad.

Suddenly I realised what it was about Edward Cullen that affected me so deeply.

I was absolutely, head over heels in love with him.

**A/N Well, the plot thickens. Does Edward really hate Bella? Find out soon. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Thanks for hanging in there.**


	6. Irritation

A/N: I have finally written chapter 6

A/N: I have finally written chapter 6. I'm sorry for the increasing time between my updates. I promise that I won't give up on the story. I get real busy with life in general in the summer so please forgive me.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to takes deep breath xoxgwenniexox, xxxrosannaxxx and any of my other friends that I have finally bullied into joining this wonderful site. I would also like to dedicate it to ****evill twin of bella because she PMs me. **

**Happy reading!**

_Disclaimer: __**its not mine! If it were I wouldn't be writing on FAN fiction. Please don't sue me. It's not friendly!**_

Chapter 6

I threw my bag down in a rage for the second time in one day when I arrived back home. Damn Edward Cullen!

Simon poked his head around the door to try and see what the source of my anger was.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Simon asked, his voice and face conveyed his concern.

"Nothing!" I snapped in response, not wanting to admit out loud the foundation for my irritation. Simons face crumpled slightly, showing that I had hurt his feelings. Immediately I felt the guilt wash through my body. After everything Simon had done to help me I had just snapped back at him. He had only been trying to help me out after all.

"I just had a hard day, you know, with all the humans around. It's been some time since I was in so much human contact for such a long period of time." I said. My voice was still tight but les aggressive. I rubbed my temples. I hadn't lied to Simon. The human contact was taking its toll on me but I still didn't want to reveal the real problem.

Simon nodded in sympathy and said that he should have realised before. I told him not to worry about me. I would soon become accustomed to the problem of human scents. However the effect Edward had on me was entirely different. I couldn't see myself becoming used to that for a long time if ever.

Simon left me then with a parting words and an offer to hunt later on in the evening with him and Nicky. I accepted his kind offer.

It would be good for me to get out of the house and also stop pretending to be a human. Hunting would take mind away from all of my problems.

As I lay down on my bed I tried to relax and sort my thoughts and feelings. I thought about the effect that Edward had on me. Maybe I wasn't truly in love with him. How could I be? I had only seen him a handful of times.

I couldn't deny that he was extremely good looking. If I still had a beating heart I was sure that it would accelerate every time his smouldering topaz eyes met mine.

I felt confused by his thought. I could hear and feel the frustration as he wondered why I had an effect on him. My mind showed the images of when I had entered the room and he had immediately stiffened showing his obvious distaste.

Nicky interrupted my train of thought when she knocked on my tall, oak, door.

"Come in" I responded softly, not wanting to offend her as well as Simon. She smiled gratefully to me when she entered my room. I felt my 'heart' warm slightly as I saw the way she mothered me slightly already.

She sat down on my bed lightly and then spoke after a long, understanding silence had passed between us.

"Bella, I care for you so much already. It pains me to see you in pain like this. I know that you are hiding it but I can see that something has hurt you. I'm not going to make you tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to understand that you can tell me when you are ready. I will always have time to listen." She finished her speck and then looked at me seriously.

"I know that the humans are not the main problem. Simon will believe what Simon wants to believe!" Nicky rolled her eyes then smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Don't worry about me. I have dealt with far worse in my long existence." I tried to sound light hearted but I wasn't sure if she had believed me. She decided to leave the issue and move on.

"Are you ready to hunt again? I know you hunted just the other day but we can go at the weekend. Try to find some wolves for you!" I smiled then, the first real smile since I had heard Edwards's thoughts.

"I would love to!" I replied enthusiastically.

Wolves were my personal favourite food; I loved the challenge they presented. Of course the wolves didn't match my vampire skill but nothing did nothing apart from the werewolves and other vampires anyway.

I smiled slightly with the realisation that my mortal enemies that repulsed me with their very scent were incredibly similar to the food that satisfied my thirst better than any other animal apart from humans, my intended prey, could.

The rest of the night flew by as I lay still as a statue on my bed, listening to my music loudly. The sound filled the room and took me to a place that was about as close to sleep that my kind could get.

I hurriedly got dressed in the morning, already following a steady routine on my way to my new school.

I jumped into my car after saying a fast good bye to Simon and Nicky. As I started the ignition the engine purred to life. I loved the sound of my car and every time I started it shivers of excitement passed down my spine.

After driving to school way over the speed limit, just over 100 mph, I parked in the car lot and sat in my car for a few seconds. As I was bracing myself for the almost irresistible scent the humans unknowingly gave off the Cullen's and Hale's parked smoothly next to me in Edwards shiny silver Volvo.

The vampires gracefully exited the car and greeted me. Alice was jumping up and down slightly as she waved at me, almost vibrating with excitement. I smiled at the sight and rose from my car.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice squealed at high speed and volume.

I had just shut the door of my car before Alice tackled me with surprising force for such a small creature. Behind her Emmett beamed at me, probably waiting to engulf me with another one of his enormous bear hugs.

As predicted, as soon as Alice had released me Emmett attacked me, booming his greeting into my ear.

Rosalie flashed a small smile my way, greeting me with much less excitement than her 'sister' and husband had. Her beauty still continued to surprise me. Every female vampire or human couldn't help but feel self-conscious just by looking at her. She was a picture of perfection.

Jasper shook my hand in his usual formal manner and gave me a warm smile. I felt a rush of happiness flow through me warmly from the contact with him.

Last of all I turned to Edward. He was also a show of perfection of the male species. My knees felt slightly weak as I met his smouldering topaz eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper stiffen slightly as he felt my emotions. In turn I saw Edward tense as he read Jaspers mind.

"Hello, Bella," He murmured, smiling his perfect crooked smile.

Why did he have to be so good looking? I thought to myself as I felt my knees wobble again. What was wrong with me, vampires knees don't wobble!

A/N- Here id your update, sorry have had a small case of writers block as well as a wildly exciting social life snort. Mostly filler sorry, felt that I should update with something.

**GIVE ME REVIEWS!! The inspire me to write faster.**


	7. Deja Vu

A/N : See guys, all your lovely reviews have motivated me to write again the day after

A/N: See guys, all your lovely reviews have motivated me to write again the day after! Ok, I know it says day after, I did start it the day after but then I kind of left it. My bad! I fail my English again because of you!! I know I was a bit hasty with Bella's revelation of loving Edward but I o know what I'm doing. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Evill Twin of Bella for her lovely motivating review. It made me laugh and want to open up a new word document. Nearly two weeks before Breaking Dawn!! (NOW 4DAYS. Or in my case 6 because England sucks.) Happy reading guys!

_Disclaimer. I'm 15, live in Wales and have blonde hair. My name begins with an H. Not Stephenie Meyer me thinks!_

Chapter 7

I took a deep breath and gathered my emotions back into my control. I pulled on the threads of Jaspers powers to disguise my emotions. I had felt my emotions as a mixture of surprise, happiness and lust. How embarrassing.

I smiled stiffly in Edwards's direction. That was a mistake on its own as I felt my smile weaken. Was it really necessary for him to be so ridiculously good looking?

"I'll see you later on, everyone. I've got to go to meet Angela." I walked away from the Cullen's with as much dignity as I could. I heard Edward chuckle slightly and my blood boiled.

How could I love him? I found the answer to my question with ease. I didn't, what I felt for him was probably just lust that I could hardly be blamed for.

When I reached the main block Alice suddenly appeared form nowhere and accompanied me.

"I know you like Edward, Bella. He likes you to. You two are just to silly to realise it." I raised my eyebrows slightly as her high-pitched voice sliced through the silence around me.

"Alice, I don't like Edward and he certainty doesn't like me!" I said slowly and surely. If I said it enough I could probably convince myself as well.

"Don't be silly Bella. Of course you like each other. I know you do, it'll end well." Alice said with ridiculous assurance. I suppose being able to see the future did that to your confidence.

"Alright, Alice. He's very handsome, that brother of yours. I'll give him that." I gave in after realising that I wasn't going to win against Alice.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down, earning strange looks form passing by humans in the process.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Alice danced around me in excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Considering you knew it you seem very happy. I've got to go, bye Alice." Alice and I said our goodbyes and she went and joined her family. As I walked off I glanced back at the Cullen's.

They shared a constant lighthearted banter as they separated to go to their lessons.

I walked to my first lesson, which was gym, as fast as I could without attracting unwanted attention.

I got changed quickly, noticing that the rest of the class was nearly changed already. I smiled my hello to Angela as she headed into the gym.

My sensitive ears picked up on the petty conversation of two of the girls in the changing rooms with me. One of the girls was very short with wildly curly brown hair. The other girl was taller and had horrible pale fishy eyes.

"Who does she think she is? She's been here five minutes and already she's got half the school lusting after her. Even the Cullen's talk to her as if they've known her forever." The fishy girl said nastily.

"I completely, like, know!" the short girl exclaimed as she shot a malicious look my way. I smirked slightly, unable to believe that these girls wasted their time talking about me. Couldn't they see how precious their mortality was, not to waste it? Apparently not.

"Have you seen the way she is with Edward Cullen? Everyone knows he's mine! She's not even pretty!" I straightened up and marched past them. If only they knew the torture my immortal existence gave me. It had many benefits for sure, but such a high price to play.

The fish girl attempted to push me as I walked past. I heard her gasp in surprise as she felt my cold hard skin that was so like granite to the human touch.

In gym we were running track, an event that I had no problems with due to my ability to run faster than the human eye can see for an almost infinite amount of time. I ran slowly enough so as not to attract the attention of the coach but fast enough to get a respectable time.

At the water fountain I carefully wiped some water on my face and started to breathe heavily so as not to seem unnatural. That was a joke; I was about as unnatural as it got. My only competition in that department was the werewolves, they at least had beating hearts and needed to breathe.

After gym I headed to my second lesson that was English. I sat in the class and pretended to pay attention to the teacher's ramblings. My mind drifted to Edward as was usual these days.

Once I saw past his incredible looks and focused on his personality I realised that although he may be sensitive, intelligent and witty he was also arrogant, stubborn, self righteous and potentially overbearing.

I considered also how quickly I had deciphered my feelings towards him for love. I saw that this couldn't be possible. How could I love someone I had only known for a few days and had hardly spoken to? My feelings were nothing more that deep physical attraction and lust. Silly Bella! Always jumping to conclusions.

My final decision was to talk to Edward and his family and get to know them before I thought about the possibility of Edward and I being anything more than friends. I had enough work to do making us friends!

I had made this conclusion whilst I was walking out of class to my car. As if on cue, a small black haired thing suddenly appeared by my shoulder like a genie that had been summoned.

"Hello, Alice" I said wearily, not eager to have my brains picked again. "What do you want?"

"Hi, Bella. I'm glad to see that you're learning. The next step is for you to sound eager and exciting when asking that question!" Alice beamed.

"That won't ever happen. What do you want?" I replied sounding more than slightly strained.

"Never say never! About Edward…"

"No Alice, I have told you all you need to know. The guy is good looking. That's about it!" I cut Alice off before she could continue.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella! I know that's not it and I certainly need to know more. You two are obviously made for each other!"

"Now you're just being deluded. Its not like Edward even likes me anyway."

"Silly Bella" Alice dismissed, echoing my earlier words. "Come spend some quality time with my family and I."

"Fine," I gave in, realising that Alice would win whatever happened.

Alice steered me to the table that her family was sitting at. Everyone greeted me in his or her usual fashion. Some warm, some cold, some extravagant, some reserved.

I gave my own genuinely warm and happy greeting before that table settled into a lighthearted banter and gentle conversation. Everyone included me uncannily naturally.

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye whenever I though he wasn't looking.

I was suddenly struck by the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. That would explain why I was so familiar with his looks. I was almost certain as he stood out, even in the vampire world, for his beauty.

The question was where.

A/N: There you go, chapter 7. That was also mainly filler but there were some key points.

**Review nicely and lots and I will update again this week, or I will try to anyway. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, the most I've had so far for a single chapter. I also broke the hundred review barrier.**


	8. Almost

A/N: You see the things I do guys! I started this chapter two days after my last one so even if I don't finish it I did start it. I spoil you! I want to dedicate this chapter to Gwennan R, Evill Twin of Bella and all those lovely people that have reviewed me and made me actually write more than one chapter of this story. Italics are characters thoughts by the way. I will be using that aspect of Bella's gift in the chapter.

Don't expect any updates from me until about a week after the release of Breaking Dan, possibly more. I intend to read it several times before I actually write anything else. I was heart broken to hear that its not released in the UK until Monday. I did briefly consider flying to America for the weekend. My mother said no. MEANIE!

Disclaimer: ITS MOT MINE Chapter 8

"Bella. Bella? BELLA?" Alice's irritable voice ripped me from my trance-like state and tore my gaze away from Edward. I blinked and took in the scene around me. I was sitting in forks high school canteen on a table with the Cullen's. They had a mixture of expressions as they sat and looked at me.

Rosalie was looking disinterested but had a small smirk on her face, betraying that she had been paying attention. Emmett was smiling broadly at me, seemingly amused by my daydreaming. Alice looked mildly irritated, as I had apparently been oblivious to what she had been saying. Jasper was distant as always but using his skill I could feel his amusement. The use of Jaspers gift had proved all of my observations correct. I saved looking at Edward for last as I usually did. I did this as I usually lost all rational thought when I looked at Edward.

Before I turned to Edward I blocked myself from jaspers gift and instead sent out feelings of embarrassment as a smoke screen.

Edward took my breath away as usual. His topaz eyes smouldered and my favourite crooked smirk was peppered across his face. I was glad I had the power to hide my thoughts and feeling. I was sure they would be highly embarrassing now.

After I had recovered from the physical effect that Edward inevitably had on me I wondered yet again where I had seen him before. This brought me back to my daydream that had in fact been me racking my brains furiously for a memory including Edward.

_Jeez, I didn't realise we were so dull! _Emmett thought moments before he said the same thing out loud.

"Earth to, Bella! I'm sorry our company is so dull that you have to drift away from us. Well, mentally at least!" Emmett broke the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over the table. I smiled slightly at seeing how similar Emmett's thoughts were to what he actually said, he hardly edited at all. The embarrassment then took over my feelings and thoughts.

"Sorry. My mind often runs away with me. Where were we?" I asked, my embarrassment now genuine. Jasper smirked as he felt my emotions, which in turn led top the widening of Edwards smirk. I glared at both of them, not finding my discomfort a source of amusement. Jasper respectively wiped the smirk form his face.

Edward was another matter completely though. His smirk was so big it was in danger of running out of face to fill. I growled at him quietly but viciously. He raised an eyebrow before growling back at me. My embarrassment was replaced by rage. How did I ever think that I loved this guy? Ugh, all he really did was irritate me and dazzle me. I asked yet again why he was so good looking.

"Bella, do you want to come to our house this evening after school?" Alice asked impatiently, unable to contain herself any longer. The moment that had passed between Edward and me was broken. I was thankful; it had prevented me from embarrassing myself further.

I looked at Alice blankly for a few seconds before I answered

"I would love to Alice, thank you for inviting me. Can I bring my family with me?"

"The more the merrier! I would love to meet them having her so much about them" Alice's laugh rang round the table, sounding uncannily like bells.

The rest of school flew by as I prepared myself for my visit to the Cullen's house. I had called Simon and Nicky and arranged to meet with them at the Cullen household. I would go straight there after school.

I drove my car to the Cullen's house, tailing Edwards shiny silver Volvo. I had politely declined offers of having one of the Cullen's travel in my car with me. Alice had huffed and glared at me. In response I had rolled my eyes and got into my car.

I spent the journey preparing myself for meeting two new Cullen's, seeing their house and spending time with Edward and remaining normal. The last one was the thing that scared me the most. Simon would endlessly tease me if he found out.

My jaw dropped as I saw the enormous Cullen mansion come into view. I had expected a large perfect house but it had still taken my breath away. The beauty and sheer size of the house took away my breath. One of the walls was entirely glass. The Cullen's never did anything by halves apparently. I was curious as to who had designed the house. I thought it may have been Alice's work but it didn't seem to be of her style; it was much more subtle.

I parked my car in the vast drive that was probably bigger than our entire front garden. I had thought that it was a reasonable size at first.

I took a final deep breath before I got out of my car and glided towards the front door to meet with the Cullen 'children' as they had kindly waited for me. The door was opened immediately and a tall, incredibly handsome blond haired male vampire stood with his arm around a caramel haired woman. Her features were much softer and less angular on her heart shaped face than those of her 'husband' and 'children'. The man's looks almost rivalled those of Edwards. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties whilst his wife looked more to be in her mid to late twenties.

"You must be Bella! I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. I've heard so much about you, from Edward and Alice in particular." The man said warmly. I frowned slightly, I could understand Alice talking about me; she talked about everything. Edward was entirely a different matter though; he didn't even like me.

"Nothing bad I hope. Nice to meet you too. The rest of my family will be arriving shortly. Your entire family have told me about you. All good though." I said, trying to hide my confusion and discomfort.

"Come in, Edward will show you around." Esme said warmly, shooting a look at Edward.

"Of course," Edward said formally, always the gentleman.

As Edward took me around the house my jaw dropped further and further, each room seemed to be larger and better than the last. Even the kitchen had a highly expensive interior. Vampires don't even eat!

Edward led me into the living room; in the corner was a large black concert piano.

"Who plays the piano?" I asked, having always wanted to be able to play. Unfortunately I showed no sin of musical talent.

"I do, I find it very therapeutic and it blocks out unwanted noise" Edward smirked at me as I imagined what kind of noises he would want to drown out. I winced slightly.

"I always wanted to play the piano." I said wistfully.

We continued around the house. I was still amazed by its sheer size. Edward briefly showed me each bedroom and said whom it belonged to. When we reached the last room, his own bedroom, he led me in. Apparently he had been respecting the privacy of his family by not staying in each room for longer than it took to say whom it belonged to.

The room had a colour theme of gold. I large sofa was in the middle and one of the long walls was completely filled of CD's. I was immediately drawn to this collection and wandered over to it. Edward stood a respectable distance behind me and watched with an amused expression on his face.

We spent the next half hour comparing music tastes and I was surprised to see how much we had in common.

Edwards's expression became more serious as the conversation started to end, his eyes trapped mine and before long they were all I was aware of.

I didn't realise I had taken a large step towards Edward and was standing with my nose almost touching his, or it would have been had I been taller. I didn't notice that we were leaning towards each other, lips almost touching until Emmett banged on the door as only Emmett did.

Edward and I jumped away from each other simultaneously.

"What are you two looking so guilty about?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing Emmett, its your imagination running away with you again." Edward laughed easily.

I remained silent, still in shock.

I had almost kissed Edward Cullen. But more importantly, Edward Cullen had almost kissed me!

A/N: I must say that I feel rather proud of myself. I wrote this chapter in one sitting and it was my longest one yet. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be more exciting.

**Give me reviews and I'll update so much quicker. Though I expect all you people in the USA will be too busy reading Breaking Dawn this weekend grinds teeth. **

**Give me lots of nice reviews pleeeeeeeeease! **


	9. Resolution

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for my appallingly long absences. I could spend the next 10 minutes giving all my extremely valid excuses as to why I haven't updated in forever but I've kept you all waiting long enough. So if theres anyone that hasn't just totally given up on me thanks for hanging in there!**

_DISCLAIMER: It's not mine. If it was Breaking Dawn would never have happened. Nessie wouldn't have been born and so life would be better. :P_

"We'll be down in a minute Emmett. Bella and I just need to talk for a minute." Edward said calmly whilst looking straight into my eyes.

I made a strange noise but Emmett seemed to understand.

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute then, love birds." Emmett shrugged and walked back out of the room.

Edward and I simultaneously exhaled deeply at the sound of Emmett's retreating footsteps. We smiled awkwardly, still without breaking eye contact.

"Bella, I- We need to talk I think." Edward said, he shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I think we do." I managed to say, sounding almost normal. Edward sat down on the sofa in his room and gestured for me to sit next to him.

"Bella, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I don't know what came over me." Edward said stiffly.

"Yeah, sure, thats fine, I could say the same about my actions," My answer came as if I was on auto pilot, hiding my crushed feelings.

"Look, ever since I first spoke to you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head, Bella. I don't know what it is, why you affect me the way you do." Edward put his head in his hands, still refusing to look at me. I frowned.

"But you don't like me, I heard you r thoughts, every time I go near you you tense up, stiffen." The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"How could you think that, Bella?" Edwards eyes flew to mine, the liquid pools of gold smoldering, "You must have misheard my thoughts, I tense every time i go near you because all I ever want to do when I'm near you is grab hold of you and never let go!"

"Oh." Is about all I managed to say.

"Is that all I get Bella, I finally come clean, tell you how I feel and all you can say is 'oh'!" 

"Be quiet, don't say anything." I whispered finally. I lifted one of my hands from the twisted knot they had made on my lap.

Slowly I lifted it up towards Edward's face. He had a small frown, just between his eyes. I flattened out the crease gently with my thumb.

My hand softy traced the outline of his beautiful face, my thumb stroked his brow as my hand made its way down his jaw and finally to his lips. He was soft to touch and not at all cold. As my fingers started to trace his lips, our eyes were lost in each other. S

suddenly his hand clasped tightly and yet still gently round my wrist. I felt a small jolt of electricity and couldn't stop the small squeak coming from somewhere inside me. He moved closer to me and slowly the lips which I had just been tracing lowered towards my lips.

This time I had no doubts that Edward Cullen was going to kiss me. When his face was just a few millimetres from mine I finally broke the eye contact and shut my eyes. His cool breath fanned over my face and I inhaled deeply, savouring the scent.

His soft lips gently touched mine, brushing against them only for a few seconds before withdrawing slightly. Shivers ran down my spine, I was amazed how just that brief amount of contact had lit up my world and made fire-works go off all over my body.

My hand found it's way behind his neck and I pulled him back down to me. This time he was less hesitant.

Edward kissed me softly at first but I lost my control, winding my fingers into his soft, bronze hair. I pulled him closer to me with urgency and he eagerly complied.

I opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue across his bottom lip.

He moaned against me before crashing into me, I felt his tongue tracing my lips and I opened my mouth, greedily for him.

In one swift movement which was so flowing I hardly felt it, I was lying on the sofa with his some weight on top of me.

All too soon I felt him withdraw from me, I frowned at him and pulled him back to me but he resisted.

"Come on love, they're wondering what happened to us downstairs." Edward chuckled before brushing his lips against mine briefly then pulling us both up gently.

I felt a small thrill go through me as he called me love.

I couldn't believe the sudden change in Edward, gone was his moody, sarcastic look and instead was a happy, care-free aura coming from him.

I just nodded, still unable to speak. After anchoring myself to him we left his room and went to meet our waiting families.

Eight curious pairs of eyes followed us as we made our way across the room and onto the light tan, leather sofa. We sat down, arms still wrapped around each other and made ourselves comfortable.

"What's going on?" Alice exclaimed, so fast that even my vampire hearing had trouble keeping up with her.

"Erm, well..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"We sorted out our issues," Edward said simply, in that polite yet completely closed way. I merely nodded in the background.

I felt Edwards hand squeeze around my waist and I squeezed back.

Alice's mouth opened and closed a few times. I grinned and savoured the moment, sure that Alice Cullen wasn't lost for words very often at all.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the moment but all too soon a slightly awkward silence fell over the room.

"So," Simon broke in, "You must be Edward."

Simon was in a lot of ways very similar to Emmett; if there was a silence he always felt the need to break it.

"Yes, yes, I am," Edward said simply. "I suppose you should get used to me, I think I'm going to be at your house quite a lot. If that's fine with you."

Edward gave Simon his signature crooked smile. I smiled to myself, Edward seemed so at home with my family. He knew just how to handle Simon. Although I suppose the mind reading helped him out there.

Simon returned the smile. "And what are your intentions towards the lovely Bella?"

"Strictly honourable, I can assure you." Edward said fervently, all traces of the smile now gone.

"Good, I think you and me are going to get along just fine." Simon mused out loud after a long pause, probably to go through what Edward had said to him.

Edward just nodded his head and gave a small smile.

Another silence cast over the room, this time it was a comfortable.

Suddenly Alice's little voiced piped up.

"There's going to be a storm later, a big one!"

"Who wants to play baseball?" Emmett boomed in typical Emmett fashion.

Everyone agreed in various different ways and we set about the long process of picking teams.

**A/N: and so there you have chapter nine. I hope you liked It .**

**If anyone has any good stories to read let me know in a review or pm me or whatever.**

**Well, lemme know what you think. **

**I'm not going to promise to update soon because I can't guarantee that I will.**

**Reviews do help though... **


	10. Baseball

**A/N - Nobody faint or anything, this is in fact an update (shock horror), I am not abandoning this story, I promise. Okay, so I'm sorry for my disgustingly long absence with erm, updating and stuff but anyone who's still reading very thank you. This is for aseriesofhello because I read her story and it is so amazing that everyone needs to go read it maybe even BEFORE you read my chapter. It's called monumental moments so go read and then come back but I would understand if you didn't. Oh and because she left me a review which made me feel rather ashamed for not updating at all. I apologise I'm lazy. Anyhow, nuff word vomit from me and on with the chapter. Oh and btw I don't play baseball. At all. So excuse me if I get something wrong and let me know so I can fix it.**

Baseball

The ten of us split into two teams which were roughly balanced, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle on one and Edward, Simon, Jasper and I on the other. Nicky and Esme had bonded whilst discussing houses they had renovated and were currently exchanging notes about various forms of stain removal. The pair had opted to referee the match so they could continue to gossip uninterrupted with the guise of having some input into the game.

We marked out the bases and threw some practice balls as the brewing storm gathered force. Even with my vampire reflexes and abilities I couldn't believe how hard the balls were hit and how fast they were thrown. Alice shimmied over to me and explained that whilst Edward was the fasted, Emmett hit the furthest. She also explained the general strengths of the rest of the players. I learned that Jasper had a wicked spin when he bowled and he manipulated the field's emotions to his advantage. Rosalie was the master of first base and Carlisle had a flair for fielding.

When I asked Alice of her strengths she merely winked at me and told me to wait and see. _Baseball is a lot easier when you know what's going to happen. _I smirked knowing I could use this to my advantage. Even though my baseball skills were somewhat limited I could certainly play the field so to speak.

After flipping a coin it was determined that the other team would be first up to bat. Jasper was pitching first and Emmett opted to bat first, both teams playing their strongest players first. Edward stationed himself ready to put his remarkable speed to use. As he jogged past me his arm brushed over my waist. This small action made me swoon and duck my head self-consciously.

I heard a small squeal from the other side of the field in the direction of Esme and Nicky, signifying that they had noticed Edwards gesture. I ran a hand through my hair and concentrated on the game which was about to start.

I took a deep breath and started to focus on each of the Cullen's talents, they each appeared as a blurred dot. As I focused on them they began to become clearer. I had never tried to use so many gifts simultaneously and I almost gave in when I felt the feeling of each gift sweep through me. It was very tiring for me to use the gifts of other vampires and I couldn't use them for as long or to the same strength that their owners did. Simon's gift came to me much more easily as I was used to it. I decided that Edwards gift would be the least useful to me so I gave my attention to Jasper's and Alice's.

I attempted to direct a wave of lethargy at Emmett. As his shoulders drooped slightly I smirked at my success.

Alice's gift appeared to be harder to master and I couldn't control what I was seeing. The images which were flashing through my mind had no meaning to. I decided to stop trying to curb the tricky ability and turned my focus back to the game feeling somewhat disappointed.

Jasper pitched his first ball which flew past Emmett and spun straight into the waiting hands of Simon. Emmett swished the aluminium bat before returning to his previous stance. This time he struck the ball with a deafening crack. The offending ball flew into the forest with Edward tailing it at a furious pace.

Swiftly the ball rushed past my head and landed directly into Simons waiting hands, milliseconds after Emmett skidded to a halt at third base.

"In!" The cry from our referees confirmed.

Jaspers third ball followed a similar fate at the hands of Alice who deftly hit it in my general direction. As her ball cannoned towards me I leaped in the air to meet it. When my fingers closed around its leathery surface I let out a cheer. I landed readily at fourth base just before Emmett.

"Out!"

I let out a quiet hiss in celebration and saw Edward beaming at me. I returned his grin and we stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

The jovial atmosphere suddenly became somewhat more serious as we all turned in the direction of the forest. The sweet scent of vampires had wafted over the field followed by the gentle patter of footsteps travelling at great speed over a forest ground.

Unconsciously we all drifted together and everyone settled next to their mates. I felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist protectively and I let out a contented sigh.

"We knew they were coming but they weren't due until tomorrow." Edward explained quickly. "The sound of the game made them curious so they sped up. They shouldn't be too dangerous to us, they're just curious."

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that we weren't in any imminent danger but didn't let my guard down.

Three anonymous figures gradually came into view in the distance. They slowed down as they entered the field and came to an abrupt halt about a hundred yards away from our group.

The tall olive skinned vampire was in the middle of the trio, flanked by a blond male to his right and a fiery red haired female on his left. The blond male's burgundy eyes glittered menacingly as he took in the scene before him. The female's eyes flitted between our group and her feline stance didn't relax.

"My name is Laurent, this is James and Victoria. We heard you playing and wondered if we could join you? We are only passing through" The olive skinned male inquired. His burgundy eyes reviled nothing but curiosity with a hint of eagerness.

"Certainly, but the teams may be uneven." Carlisle acted as the spokesman for our group.

After some discussion it was decided that Esme and Nicky would alternate being a member of our team and referee. Laurent joined our team and James and Victoria joined the others. The pair stuck close together and Victoria's stances still refused to relax.

As we played it became clear that we were far out skilled by James and Victoria, even with Edwards speed and Jaspers master pitching skills.

After an hour or so the storm began to quieten and so we retired our game and headed towards the Cullen house instead.

"Better luck next time baby" Alice chipped to Jasper which earned her glares from our team. She smiled angelically in response and jumped onto Jaspers back, giving him a kiss of the back of his neck. Edward slung his arm over my shoulders and gave me a small kiss on the top of my head as everyone exchanged and easy banter.

James and Victoria stayed a little away from our group and refused to join in. Laurent and Carlisle were talking seriously about the lifestyle the Cullen's chose to live. Laurent appeared to be engrossed in the subject. Upon seeing this James rolled his eyes witheringly.

Before long Victoria and James sloped off together with vague promises not to hunt in the area. James appeared thoroughly bored and Victoria was wound up tighter than a spring. Their company was not missed.

Laurent and Carlisle continued their conversations through the night and when the first signs of morning began to show and Laurent departed our company he had decided to head North and see the Denali clan and try their lifestyle.

"First, I shall go to James and Victoria and tell them of my plans but I do not think they will be to disappointed or eager to join me. Do not worry about them; I shall ensure that they do not hunt in your area." Laurent's silky voice promised.

"Farewell Laurent, I hope you are successful and maybe we will see you soon." Carlisle waved goodbye.

After Laurent had left our company, Edward dragged me upstairs to his room. I followed not at all unwillingly.

"I've been dying to have you all to myself all night." Edward growled playfully in my ear.

After giving him a playful shove I planted a small kiss on his jaw. I couldn't believe how much our relationship had changed in the last few hours after the declaration of feelings.

He returned my kiss with much more vigour, before long his tongue began to seek entrance by gentle sweeping across my lips. The kiss became hungrier and hungrier and much less gentle. His lips burned a path down my neck and he made me feel more alive than I had in the 78 years of my vampire existence.

Eventually we settled onto his sofa with Edward whispering sweet nothings into my ear and holding me as close to him as he could. With a small smile on my face I studied his perfect form.

Deep down, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen him before under significantly less cheerful circumstances but I couldn't place when or where.

**And there you have it, chapter 10. Soooo, any thoughts on where she has seen Edward before anyone? Well, drop me your thoughts in a review. You know about 3% or people that read my story review? What the Hale are the other 97% of you doing? Let's try and get it up to 5% eh.**


End file.
